The use of online search engines has proliferated considerably over time. Conventionally, consumers and users have come to expect very rapid search turnaround time, to the point that a return of search results can now be virtually instantaneous.
However, the mere production of voluminous results with rapid turnaround does not always provide a satisfactory body of information for consumers and users to employ. Particularly, it is often the case that that consumers and users wish to understand the results at a finer level or gain insight as to how the results were obtained. Among other things, this can help guide more efficient searching in the future at the consumer/user end. At the same time, even administrators can come to understand and appreciate inefficiencies and shortcomings in how search results are produced, possibly even prompting changes to a search algorithm. Conventional information retrieval systems and arrangements, however, offer little more than a “black box” where insights on the production of search results are difficult if not impossible to obtain.